Volstagg (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Volstagg is an ally and friend of Thor and a member of the Warriors Three. Biography Loki New Myth After visiting Earth with his friends, Fandral, Volstagg, Thor and Sif. they learned about a myth made about Loki there, about how he turned himself into a female horse as a prank only it backfired after a male horse got a hold of him, they returned to Asgard and made fun of Loki about it. Thor's Coronation Volstagg joinedHogun, Fandral, Lady Sif and Loki at Thor's coronation to support their long time friend. While most Asgardians were preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne, Frost Giants infiltrated the vaults of Odin. They were stopped and killed by The Destroyer but not before killing several guards, as a result of the attack, Odin decided not to retaliate against King Laufey or make Thor King of Asgard yet. Thor became so enraged by the interruption and his failure to become king. Going to Jotunheim The Warriors Three and Sif came in to confront him, Thor recommended that they attack the Frost Giants in revenge for the their invasion and discover how they had gotten into Asgard, while initially unsure, Volstagg and the rest of the Warriors readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the Jotuns' aggression. Volstagg joined the rest of the Warriors as they journeyed on horseback to the Bifrost Bridge and were stopped by the gate-keeper Heimdall, who revealed that he knew of their intentions and would allow them to go past as he seeked answers as to how Laufey's army of Frost Giants were able to access Asgard. As Volstagg and the others prepared to travel to Jotunheim, Heimdall warned them that if their return threatened Asgard, then they would be left behind. Battle at Jotunheim The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the Frost Giants' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was insulted by Laufey, plunging them all into combat. Fandral was injured in the fight and Hogun had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew them back to Asgard. They used the Bifrost Bridge to return home and carried Fandral to the healing room. Thor's Banishment As punishment for causing a second war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers or hammer. As the Warriors recovered from their battle wounds, they discussed how Odin could have discovered their plans, Loki revealed it was he who had informed a guard of their scheme, resulting in Thor's banishment. Once Loki had left, Hogun suggested that it could have been Loki who had allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard, they then discussed whether or not he could be a spy for Laufey. Seeking to return Thor to Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif went to speak to Odin, however when they arrived they discovered that Loki had taken the throne as his father had fallen into the Odinsleep. Accepting their new king with suspicion, they requested that he end Thor's banishment which Loki refused as he claimed to be unable to contradict his father's final order as King. Loki ordered them to leave. Arriving to Earth Concerned over Loki claiming the throne of Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif discussed what they should do next. Hogun suggested that their next step had to be to disobey Loki and bring Thor find Thor on Earth. As they discussed this, Heimdall demanded to see them, Heimdall allowed them to use the Bifrost Bridge to go to Earth. They arrived at Thor's last known location in Puente Antiguo and searched for their friend. As they walked through the town they attracted many strange looks from the locals due to their armour and weapons. the group would spilt, as Volstagg followed a smell, heading to the smell he knocked a couple of SHIELD agents who were spying on them, he then ate a Burger King that one of the agents ordered, then he see's a Burger King restaurant and uses his gold to buy some Hamburgers, Eventually they found Thor with his new friends Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig, delighted to see one another again, the friends hugged and laughed together. When they informed Thor that they were there to take him home, Thor told them that Loki had claimed that Odin was dead. They revealed that Loki had lied. Fighting the Destroyer In Puente Antiguo, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor and his friends. since Thor was powerless he could only help to get the innocent civilians of the town to safety while Sif and the Warriors Three battled the attacker. but they proved to be no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort, forcing Hogun and Fandral to rescue the injured Volstagg. Eventually Thor ordered them to leave, assuring them that he had a plan. Instead Thor allowed the Destroyer to kill him in exchange for it leaving the innocent people alone, Fandral watched helplessly as his friend died in Jane Foster's arms. However Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat The Destroyer. Returning to Asgard The team returned to Asgard and discovered Loki had nearly killed Heimdall, while the Warriors took Heimdall to the Healing Room, Thor went to confront his brother. Thor and Loki battled across Asgard, leading to the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge and Loki's apparent death when he fell into a black hole. With Odin having awoken from his Odinsleep and reclaimed the throne of Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif gathered together at a banquet to celebrate the return of Thor. Volstagg entertained the guests with the tales of his battles with the Frost Giants and the Destroyer Relationships Friends and Allies *Odin Borson - King *Thor Odinson - Friend *Sif - Friend *Fandral - Friend *Hogun - Friend *Jane Foster - Ally *Darcy Lewis - Ally *Erik Selvig - Ally *Heimdall - Ally Enemies *Loki Laufeyson - Friend turned Enemy *Laufey *The Destroyer Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (First appearance) *** A Funny Thing Happend on the Way to the Bifrost - Pokejedservo **''Thor'' - Pokejedservo Trivia Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-27-02-44.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-27-08-23.jpg ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-35-49-35.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-36-00-49.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-43-40-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-44-20-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-44-35-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-57-08-93.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-59-43-48.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-02-16-46.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-04-01-52.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-05-07-35.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-04-55-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-05-20-94.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-07-20-16.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-07-46-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-12-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-06-14.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-37-35-59.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-37-39-19.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-39-32-52.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-38-46-46.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-40-35-80.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-51-35-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-52-07-70.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-32-24-49.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-37-30-62.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-37-58-89.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-39-53-18.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-40-36-37.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-41-45-83.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-42-03-04.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-54-43-41.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-54-56-06.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-54-40-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-11-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-50-83.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-59-27-57.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-01-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-05-10-37.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-05-31-26.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-28-01.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-33-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-25-40-36.jpg Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Asgardians Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Asgardians Category:Living Characters Category:Thor Asgardians